


He Broke His Own Heart

by ashangel101010



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: Chaotic (cartoon) - Freeform, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, He Broke His Own Heart one-shot, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He broke Tom's heart...he broke his own heart in the process of breaking Tom's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Broke His Own Heart

He Broke His Own Heart

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Themes- My Jolly Sailor Bold from Pirates of the Caribbean on Stranger Tides, Locket Theme from Pirates of the Caribbean

*

            _“Maxxor it’s you, the real Maxxor!”_ Tom was so happy at that moment. It was like he was riding a rollercoaster with constant turns and twists of happiness. Here he was, Maxxor, his best and fiercest Creature in his deck! It was like a dream come true, Tom never thought this moment would happen in his life, nothing could compare to this moment. Nothing could bring his elation and ecstasy at this moment, he swore, nothing at all…..

_“We trusted a human; we won’t make that mistake again.”_ The way Maxxor said it, was far too cold than Tom could ever fathom. It was almost like a low blow to Tom’s hero worship, a wake-up call that told him that Maxxor wasn’t as understanding and kind as he thought he would be. Where was the kind, trustful leader? Where did he go? What did I do? Why doesn’t he trust me? Tom wondered in melancholy.

_“You could trust me….”_ Tom wanted Maxxor to trust him. He wanted Maxxor to not hate him or view him as a weasel. He could hear his own heart thumping weakly against his ribcage; it was like his heart was only a few, harsh words from breaking. Angry golden eyes just bore into him like a parasite eating away an ant’s head. Tom wanted those eyes to just soften a bit, to be back into that molten gold of benevolence and serenity like he always imagined what Maxxor eyes would looks like. No pools of compassion, no absence of malice, or intolerance; it was like all the fury in Maxxor’s body were solely in his eyes.

_“Mind your tongue player; show the Ruler of the OverWorld respect!”_ When Frafdo shoved Kaz, his best friend in the whole world, the weakness of his heart was suddenly replaced with fury. The fury ran up Tom’s vein and pumps fiercely into his heart, he wasn’t sad or submissive anymore. For once Tom feels an undeniable urge to pluck each one of Frafdo’s feathers and rip off his beak for pushing Kaz, his best friend, the town’s local crazy, Chaor’s biggest stalker, and UnderWorld player. It was like 5 th grade all over again, except Kaz didn’t get sent home with a bloody nose and a sprained arm. He almost hated how nonchalant Maxxor was being. Where was the Protector of the Defenseless and Weak?! Tom screamed to himself.

_“Why should he!? You haven’t shown us any respect! You attack us and throw us in jail, and say humans can’t be trusted! And I use to brag about how great you were. You don’t have any right to push us around! We’re not your enemies; we just came to help a friend.”_ Maxxor got angrier faster than Tom expected, but for once it wasn’t direct at him. His anger was focused on the spy listening to them on the outside; Tom almost froze in shock at how close Maxxor’s attack was from his body. Kaz’s angry yell was what snapped Tom back into reality.

_“I never miss. If I wanted to hurt your friend…I would have. The Mipedian tracked you here, why?”_ Fear invades even the deepest crevices of his heart, it was like his heart was being bound by the fear he felt for Maxxor at that moment. He almost wanted to run away from him, but the height from the ground seemed almost surreal at that moment.

_“I don’t have any idea….”_ Tom almost stuttered out. He didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to fail Reggie, and he didn’t want to leave Kaz to face an almost rabid Frafdo. Tom barely got the gist of what everyone was saying while he was in his silent “panic” mode.

_“So you can disappear like the other one? I don’t think so, and just remember if this is a trap I’ll take my vengeance on you even if it’s the last thing I do.”_ A slam on the door and a few sentences uttered between Tom and Kaz, were the only sounds in the room. Tom feels pain, pain at how Maxxor seems to instantly dislike him, pain at how his “hero” was treating them, pain of himself at how meek he was acting. Maxxor was his hero, his icon, a father figure, a leader, and……..something else that Tom would dare never to admit to anyone in fear of being called insane.

“Tom, are you crying?” Kaz asked worriedly. Maxxor thinks he’s a joke, a weasel, a snake like Klay, a fan boy like Kaz, some stupid and naïve kid. He meant nothing to him; he was only useful until he got the other part of the map. Tom could feel his heart cracking under the disillusionment, the utter disappointment of a harsh reality, and his sorrow at how foolishly naïve he was acting. He was just a nobody to Maxxor, a nobody to his greatest hero of all time…….a nobody.

“It’s okay Tom, you were there for me when my dad died and it’s time for me to be here for you.” Kaz whispered soothingly. Kaz rubs his back softly; he could hear Tom’s cries soften into mere sobs. Anger wells up in Kaz’s heart and soul, he wanted to thrash Maxxor and burn Kiru City to the ground for making Tom cry. Heartless OverWorlder son of a bitch, Kaz cursed under his breath as he continued to calm Kaz. Maxxor broke his best friend’s heart.….

*

Maxxor wasn’t usually an impatient Creature, but today he was. It was very urgent that he beat the Mipedians to the other part of the map or else all of Perim might be doom, especially the OverWorld. Then these humans showed up to defend their little human friend’s word of honor, it was bad enough these humans had to show up but now a spy knows about them. If only these humans, or Chaotic players as they call themselves, would only stop and think that this world is not a game. This world has more problems than “winning some match”, the Creatures here are real! They aren’t little toys that can be fixed when broken, once a Creature they die permanently. But do the humans understand that? No, they just want to scan Mugic, Creatures, and Locations for their little game….If only humans would-

“He’s a bastard Tom; you shouldn’t have set your expectations so high especially on an OverWorlder.” The voice, most likely the flame head, said. Maxxor inwardly growled at that, what right did this mere human have to say that? Does he have any idea what kind of horrors that most Creatures endure? No, but he and his friend are going to criticize him any-

“He’s not Kaz, he’s not. He’s just stressed at the task he has to do, the weight of all Perim is on his shoulders and it’s pretty heavy. So leave him be Kaz, if anything, we should be grateful that he’s giving us a chance to save Reggie.” Another voice, most likely the one with the Mugic blue and bright eyes, moaned under the weight of his sobs. A stab of cold remorse stabs him in his heart at the other human, err, Tom. Tom was defending, even after how Maxxor treated him. Those pretty sea orbs that almost lost their shine when Maxxor said how he didn’t trust humans, it was like telling a fellow OverWorlder soldier’s child that their parent is never coming home…..he broke Tom’s heart…….he broke his own heart in the process of breaking Tom’s.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is almost five-years-old. I like it, but this was pretty rough.


End file.
